Carta a un recuerdo
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Godric deja al descubierto sus pensamientos y sentimientos en una carta que le hace a un viejo recuerdo: Salazar. Para: Adigium21.


**Carta a un recuerdo**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic es creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños 2014" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

**Para: **Adigium21.

**Petición:** Una relación prohibida entre los fundadores. Si puede ser dramático, mejor.

**Aclaración**: Es la segunda vez que escribo un slash entre los fundadores. Godric y Salazar son personajes complejos, con personalidades diferentes que espero haber mostrado en la historia. Espero que la historia no te sea aburrida, la hice en menos de un día y va con todo cariño.

* * *

><p>Desde la primera vez que sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho de solo verte, comprendí que este sentimiento que nacía en mí estaba condenado a vivir entre las penumbras y morir enterrado en el abismo de la oscuridad.<p>

Nos habíamos conocido a los seis años en una mañana soleada de verano, tus cabellos negros caían sobre tus hombros, te mordías el labio inferior con fuerza para camuflar la expresión de impaciencia y tus ojos azules como una mañana de verano evitaban mirarme directamente, lo más probable es que pensarás que yo no era digno de tu atención. Yo simplemente me dirigí a ti, sabiendo que no tendría la oportunidad de cruzar más de diez palabras pero me sorprendió el hecho que te demorarás en mi persona, algo que aposté inusual en ti.

Me dijiste que te llamabas _Salazar _y nunca un nombre permaneció tanto en mi memoria. Un nombre regio para un niño regio montado sobre un semental de color blanco níveo y con una sonrisa surcando los labios finos. Poco a poco fuimos creciendo, nos conocimos y conocimos a las dos chicas más: Rowena y Helga. Los cuatro formamos un cuarteto de pólvora y magia.

¿Te acuerdas de aquella época donde todo era tan perfecto?

Siempre te insistíamos para jugar carreras de escobas en el jardín pero tú siempre te negabas, alegando que era un comportamiento demasiado infantil para nuestra edad. Helga te llamaba cobarde con una sonrisa de medio lado, Rowena decidía acompañarte pero ninguna de las dos sabía la verdadera razón por la cual no jugabas carreras: tu miedo a volar. Solamente yo fui lo suficientemente atento como para darme cuenta de ello. ¡Qué gran ironía!

Al hacer alguna travesura común en ésos años donde era demasiado joven, mi padre me castigaba y me dejaba sin comer postre. Tú sigilosamente me cedías tu porción para que no me quedara sin helado y cada vez que querías leer algo de la biblioteca me buscabas porque no tenías la altura suficiente para llegar a las estanterías que querías. Recuerdo a Helga y Rowena tendidas entre las flores del jardín mientras jugaban a encontrarle forma a las nubes. ¿Tú te acuerdas? Porque te juro que yo tengo todos esos recuerdos presentes como si hubieran sucedido ayer.

¿Cómo puedo seguir dándote tanta importante cuando no lo mereces? Me aprendí cada detalle de ti, Salazar. Por ejemplo que cada vez que te ponías nervioso, algo que no era recurrente en ti a menos que yo estuviera cerca, te mordías el interior de la mejilla y cuando te besaba tus labios sabían al metal de la sangre. Detestabas las tormentas más que a los hijos de muggles porque los relámpagos te daban miedo. Te daba miedo todo lo que no pudieras controlar. A mí no me podías controlar por eso te inspiraba miedo y al mismo tiempo admiración. ¿Intentarás negarlo?

Con el transcurrir de los años me fui dando cuenta que ya no te veía de la misma forma, no era el cariño fraternal que se puede sentir por un amigo cuando él te sonreía o te hablaba, comenzaba a sentir algo mucho más fuerte que eso. ¿Amor quizás? Yo te veía con algo mucho más intenso que el amor. Con la pasión contenida que nunca podría soltar por razones que ya conoces, con el anhelo que siente un hombre que toda su vida ha vivido en el desierto cuando de repente se encuentra con un oasis. Sentía que me llenabas de una manera que nunca había sentido, como si fueras el alma gemela que tantas veces he escuchado hablar y jamás me había detenido a pensar que fuera cierto.

A pesar de todas las diferencias ideológicas que nos separaban, el amor demostró una vez más que no tenía reglas.

Pero lastimosamente el destino tenía preparado otro rumbo para nosotros. Yo no podía permitirme sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por el mero hecho de que fueras mi amigo desde nuestra infancia, el muchacho con el que siempre discutía o porque conocía el amor que Rowena sentía por ti. Tú significabas el fruto prohibido y yo el ciervo obediente que no debía consumirte, porque eras veneno Salazar y matabas a todo aquel que intentaba acercarse a ti.

No importaba lo grande que fuera la tentación del aroma a canela que tu piel emanaba y tu aliento mentolado soltado con furia contra mi rostro. Todo de ti me invitaba a beber lo prohibido de tu persona. Yo debía alejarme y lamento no haberlo hecho, porque fuiste tú quien terminó haciéndolo antes. Demasiadas diferencias de por medio y muy pocos sentimientos de tu parte, ¿verdad?

Hasta que un día exploté o quizás explotamos. La primera vez que te hice mío o que tú me hiciste tuyo, fue cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Te estabas dando cuenta de la pasión que estaba presente en mis ojos cada vez que te veía, tu cuerpo me tentaba de todas las formas posibles, comprendías que cada vez que me hablabas yo me perdía en tus labios y provocabas reacciones en mí. Ya no éramos esos chiquillos que se bañaban desnudos en el lago. Los dos crecimos y no anhelábamos solamente sonrisas y palabras.

Queríamos más, mucho más que eso. Necesitaba tanto de ti sin saber si estabas dispuesto a dármelo o sin saber si yo estaba dispuesto a dártelo.

Sin muchos preámbulos tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos mientras tus ojos chispeaban del deseo de querer que hiciera lo que estabas imaginando, lentamente me fui inclinando hacía tus labios carnosos hasta degustar por primer vez la suavidad del interior de tu boca y las miles de sensaciones que era capaz de causar tu lengua encontrándose con la mía. Mis manos fueron directamente a tus caderas y estrecharon tu cuerpo al mío haciendo que los dos encajáramos como dos piezas de puzzle que han estado separadas por mucho tiempo de la otra, mientras que las tuyas fueron acariciando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta.

Cada vez que me tocabas provocabas que algo comenzara a crecer dentro de mis pantalones, cuando sentiste algo duro chocar contra tu muslo, supiste que yo estaba tan excitado por el beso como tú. Te hice retroceder hasta que caíste en el lecho de plumas, no te gustaba que te dominara pero tampoco hiciste nada al respecto. Seguí besando tus labios con todo el anhelo que tenía de ellos, mis manos fueron despojándote de cada una de las molestas prendas de ropa que me impedían adueñarme de cada recoveco de tu cuerpo.

Con parsimonia fui deslizando mis labios hasta tu cuello, lamí y mordí tu piel hasta el cansancio, succiones cada uno de tus pezones hasta que los mismos quedaron duros como piedras y apuntando en mi dirección. Trataste de no gritar de placer porque sabías que tus gritos llegarían a los oídos de Rowena y Helga. Era necesario sentirte por completo, esperamos mucho tiempo para lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya no me alcanzaba solamente tu piel, quería tu cuerpo por completo. Te ayude a quitarme la ropa tan rápido como nuestras manos fueron capaces de reaccionar y de lo último que fui consciente fue de mis calzones resbalando por mis tobillos y volando por los aires.

Luego simplemente me deje perder dentro de lo más profundo de tu ser, sintiendo como tu interior aterciopelado se contraía entorno a mi erección. Mientras movía mis caderas al encuentro de las tuyas, no deje en ningún momento de susurrarte al oído cuánto significabas para mí y cada vez que tus manos me tocaban era como si encendieran un infierno a su paso. Jamás dijiste lo que yo significaba para ti.

Cuando los dos culminamos en la cumbre máxima de placer, te abracé con mis brazos fuertes y apoyaste tu rostro en el lugar del corazón. Ese corazón que latía por ti y solamente por ti. El único gesto de verdadero amor que tuviste conmigo. Quería gritarte todo lo que sentía pero las palabras sobraban, ya tenías conocimiento de todo. Nos entendíamos solamente con mirarnos, con un solo gesto sabíamos lo que necesitaba el otro. ¿Cómo todo eso pudo desaparecer de un instante para otro?

Muchos otros encuentros existieron como ese. Todos cargados de lujuria contenida que durante los rayos de sol no podíamos librar, deseos que solo podían ser expresados entre las sombras de los pasillos solitarios, besos que debían darse lejos de los ojos prejuiciosos del resto del mundo, caricias anheladas que tenían que ser escondidas de los hablares de las personas con la mente cerrada. Eran esos pequeños detalles que hacían que la espera fuera valedera, como poder rozar alguna parte de tu cuerpo accidentalmente, esos roces debajo de la mesa cuando no nos veían, un beso robado entre las estanterías de la biblioteca o una palabra susurrada al oído.

Pero las peleas comenzaron, las discusiones por cuestiones del colegio y las diferencias ideológicas fueron más que nosotros dos. Ni siquiera lo que teníamos fue suficiente para retenerte en Hogwarts. Fuiste egoísta Salazar, yo también lo fui y el tormento cayó sobre ambos. Ahora lo único que me resta es vivir del recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue y no pudo continuar siendo por nuestros deseos personales. Vives en mí, ¿te lo dije alguna vez? Vete lejos pero te prometo que te seguiré recordando aunque francamente no te lo merezca. Di demasiado a nuestra relación a cambio de nada.


End file.
